


Nothing can compare to when you roll the dice

by AmbecaWatson



Series: Just little old unkillable prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Curses, M/M, Sex dice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/AmbecaWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/101931.html?thread=38927659#t38927659">kink meme prompt</a>: </p><p>Team Free Will is checking out a case. Sam is on research duty while Dean drags Cas off to the sorority house. It's been closed for the investigation but Dean still gets a kick out of trying to get a rise out of Cas while they search the rooms. Dean finds a pair of sex dice and points them out to Cas and telling him about this one time... Before Cas can't stop him Dean rolls the dice. It lands on something fairly innocuous (blow ear comes to mind) and Dean is compelled to do it. He's freaking out as his drags his feet over to Cas and does what the dice tell him to do. It's awkward as hell and Dean says they should put a ten foot radius on those, maybe get a curse box. But it's already too late and Cas is eyeing the dice with the need to roll them. </p><p>Backstory, the sorority is also a coven and for the most part it is just fun and games. The spelled dice have to be rolled by the participants until everyone has cum. It'd be great if Dean calls Sam for help at one point and when Sam gets there he is going to need brain bleach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing can compare to when you roll the dice

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song Dice by Finley Quaye and Beth Orton

Sam and Dean were on a case in the midwestern area. They had read an article about murders that had been committed in a sorority that was affiliated with the local college.

Dean had shuttered into his drink when Sam showed him what he had found, getting more and more eager as his eyes moved to the bottom of the article.

“We gotta save these people,” he said and practically ran from the bar, only just remembering to throw some dollar bills onto the table as Sam rolled his eyes in his back, packing his laptop into his messenger bag and followed his older brother to the car.

There was only one reason that Dean desperately wanted to take this case on, as Sam knew without even having to ask. College students being in trouble, maybe needing a strong shoulder to cry on because one of her friends had died? Yeah, definitely Dean’s kind of case.

When they had gotten there, Dean had led most of the investigation, but to Sam’s immense glee, none of his transparent attempts at flirting were to bear fruit. All the girls were of course upset about what happened, but they all turned Dean down, gently but firmly.

“The hell is going on in this town?” he asked grumpily after they had spoken to the entire house and drove towards the only motel in town where Sam intended on losing himself in research so much that he could forget about the annoying presence of his thawed brother.

“I don’t know,” Sam said when Dean looked at him expectantly as he pulled up in front of their room and Sam hadn’t answered him in a couple of minutes.

“I’m gonna call Bobby,” Dean grumbled, lumbering his duffle onto the bed closest to the door and annoying Sam even more when he walked up and down the room with his phone on his ear.

“He’s not answering,” he hummed after he tried Bobby for the third time and Sam raised his eyebrows when Dean let himself fall onto the wobbly bed frame with a little too much force, crossing his arms and grousing: “Find anything, research boy?”

“Dude,” Sam raised his hands in an annoyed gesture. “I just booted up the computer. Gimme a freakin’ minute. What’s gotten into you anyway?”

“What’s gotten into me?” Dean asked, his eyebrows rising so high that Sam was afraid they’d move off his forehead next. “Those chicks are hiding something, man.”

Sam put on a smug smile, now knowing what Dean’s bad mood was about.

“Just because none of them took up for offer of a date, doesn’t mean there is something else going on, Dean. Those are college girls. They’re just too smart to get involved with you.”

“Hilarious,” Dean waggled his head sarcastically and got up again. “I’m telling you man, something’s fishy here.”

“Then call Cas, or try Rufus or someone else. Just let me get to it now and stop annoying me.”

“Yeah whatever, let me know if you find something,” he stalked out of the room and Sam could finally get back to researching the sorority house and it’s history in peace.

“I pray to Castiel who art… maybe… in heaven to get his ass over here. We’re kinda stuck on a case and if you have nothing-”

“I have nothing better to do,” was the rumbled answer and the angel appeared near to Dean in the parking lot of the motel. Very near, in fact. If he had gotten any closer, Dean’s and his nose would have brushed.

“Personal space!” Dean blundered out, wanting to take a step back but forgot he was leaning against his car so his movement only looked awkward and since he could not go backwards, his violent movement jerked him into the other direction as he bounced off the car.

Castiel caught him in his arms when Dean bumped into him.

“Are you alright, Dean?” he asked, his head tilted to the side as he untangled his arms from Dean’s body and put him safely onto his feet.

“ ‘m fine,” Dean blushed and turned around to see if anyone had seen it, but he knew that if Sam had he’d already topple over with laughter.

“Good,” Cas gave him a small smile and Dean’s eyes made a beeline for the angel’s mouth.

“Why did you call me?” he went on to ask, not giving an inch of so much needed personal space.

“Yeah, uh…” he tried to focus when Cas squinted his eyes a bit, getting ready to be concentrated and attending while Dean still tried to find his cool again, but failed whenever he so much as moved and the rough fabric of the angel’s trenchcoat tickled his stomach through his t shirt.

“Ok,” Dean groaned because Cas wasn’t laying off him, might as well just explain what was going on if he wanted to ever get out of this situation. “Something’s up with this town. Or at least the chicks at college.”

“What makes you think so?”

“For one: Instinct. But also: None of them wanted to take me up on my offer to go out for a drink,” Dean smirked, his natural affinity for flirting still working with an angel all up in his face.

“That is obviously a serious character flaw in a person,” Cas squinted his eyes at him and finally took a step back but contrary to what he had thought before, Dean didn’t like it, not when Cas’ brow was furrowed and he didn’t meet his eyes anymore.

Obviously he had said something that the angel didn’t like but he couldn’t really figure out what it was, he only knew that he expression drawn on Cas’ face was one he had seen before.

“So…”, he started, not knowing how to come back from this. “Do you wanna go and check it out with your mojo or something?”

“Of course,” Cas said, still frowning and wanted to lay two fingers onto Dean’s forehead.

“Woah, buddy. Pooping, remember?” he reminded Cas about what he had said the last time he tried to zap him somewhere.

“Is that something that is of vital importance to you?” Cas asked with confusion painted onto his face. “I thought it was just a by-product of human digestion-”

“Yeah, let’s not go there,” Dean said, his face strained as he interrupted Cas. “Let’s just get over there, do a quick sweep and then we’ll see what we can see.”

“Yes,” Cas agreed and disappeared.

Dean thought he would still fly there himself and have him lumbering after him, but when he opened the drivers’ door of the Impala, he saw the angel frowning out of the windshield.

“You know it could always turn out that the women you approached just weren’t interested in you,” he observed as Dean drove the way back to the sorority house.

“That’s not a possibility,” Dean smirked again, masking over his own insecurities and pulling his inherent flirty act out of the box again.

“I guess not. You are very charming,” Cas said, a faint blush creeping up in his cheeks before he stared back out the window again.

Dean turned his face as if to check the mirror on his side, when really he just wanted to hide his own blush and didn’t want to let Cas see his eyes moving from the thoughts that were racing in his mind as he assessed different parts of his memory.

 

When they reached the house Dean wanted them to investigate one more time, it was already dark outside. Nevertheless, he checked to see if someone was watching them before he broke the police seal which had been put on the crime scene after their last more official visit.

Cas stepped in after him and Dean would never get over the fact that the angel never took off his coat, even when he was inside. It seemed comical how he looked around, his long coat obscuring his silhouette.

“I sense that there is something not quite right here. It almost feels like trickster magic.”

“Ha ha!” Dean said loudly, his point proven before he remembered to keep quiet.

He moved down the hall, into the first room. It had everything that might be found in a college girl’s room. Textbooks, lots and lots of make up and other girly stuff, whole pack fulls of printing paper.

Cas lumbered in after Dean, just standing around while Dean searched through all the drawers and searched for hidden passages, cupboards or anything else that had the potential to host fishy magic.

“Hello there,” he grinned and waved Cas over. “One of them is a really naughty girl,” he said and Cas looked into the drawer Dean was inspecting just now.

“I don’t think I get what most of these things do,” he said as he picked up a sex toy and promptly let it fall down when he flipped the switch and it started buzzing in his hand.

The plastic dick bounced off the carpet so that Dean roared of laughter as he picked it back up.

Cas went on to explore more of the contents of the drawer and pulled at something long that was packed in foil.

“Is that a Christmas garland? I’ve seen those on people’s houses.”

“No Cas,” Dean couldn’t stop laughing and took the long string of individually packed condoms out of the angel’s fingers. “It’s for sex.”

“Oh,” Cas blushed and stood there a little awkwardly while Dean moved on: “Lotion, lube, more toys and these.”

He held up a set of dice, twelve pieces in total; six black, six white.

“Dean, no!” Cas said, wanting to take them from his hand and put them back.

“Eh!” Dean replied and held the dice on his back so that Cas couldn’t reach them. “Don’t take them. They’re funny. You can have really good times with them. Although the last time I tried some, they showed positions, not words,” he chuckled darkly, licking over his lips. “Good times.”

“Dean, that’s all fine. But those are-”  
“Pshht, I’m gonna show you how to use them,” Dean couldn’t be stopped as he ruffled through the dice in his hands, picked a black one and a white one and sat down to let them roll on the hardwood floor.

He felt something in his center shift as he did so and the dice landed on: Nip and Ear.

“See, it’s funny. You have to do what the dice tell you too, and- Why am I moved towards you?!”

“It’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, Dean. There is magic on them. The sort that tricksters or fairies use-”

“That’s awesome, Cas. But in case you hadn’t noticed, I’m still moving towards you and I can’t help it. Do something!”

Dean moved closer and closer, one hand sneaking under the ridiculous trenchcoat to glide up Cas’ stomach and come to rest on the side of his neck.

“Uh, I can’t concentrate…” Cas blushed as Dean bent his neck softly, so that Cas’ right ear was fully exposed.

“I can’t stop this, Cas,” he bit out, his other hand lifting to smooth Cas’ unruly hair away before his head bowed down to his ear, softly nuzzling Cas’ skin there before he bared his teeth and lightly nibbled at his earlobe.

The pull of the dice didn’t lessen, Dean just went on with doing what he did, his eyes ripped wide open as Cas turned into putty in his hold.

After about two minutes, the pull suddenly stopped and Dean let go of Cas immediately, feeling cold and empty as he took a step back.

“I’m so-”

“Don’t apologise,” Cas grumbled. He looked put out and at the same time, distinctly horny.

“No Cas, that’s not ok. I’m cursed or something. Get those dice away and we’ll get Sam or Bobby to find a curse box for them.”

“I don’t think I should touch those,” Cas said even as he moved forward as if steered by some outside force and Dean saw Cas pick another two dice before they fell down to the others with a strangely loud sound again.

Lick Lips, was their next task and Dean knew Cas wouldn’t be able to withhold the pull either, so he whipped out his phone to get Sammy on the line before he had an angel locked to his lips.

“Yeah?” Sam answered after the first ring.  
“Sammy, we need your help. He found a cursed object, more like twelve really,” he went on while Cas came towards him to fulfil the latest roll of the dice. “And we kinda need your help with it.”

“Yeah, I’m not surprised that you found cursed objects there. Get this, the sorority is a disgusted coven. And it goes back centuries already.”

“Awesome, so are there gonna pop up some badass vampire chicks next?” Dean asked, holding Cas off with his arm so he could at least finish his phone call.

“What?”

“Smallville, dude? How can you not watch that?” Dean rolled his eyes, so focused on the conversation that he let go for a second and Cas came even closer again, staring up at him.

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll get what we need and I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Sam answered.

Dean didn’t even listen anymore because he had a very desperate angel in his arms now, trying as well as he could to reach Dean’s mouth, with his hands sneaking up and his lips wide open.

Dean let the phone fall and closed the space between them with a swift movement of his own, thinking: “Might as well get it over with,” but that didn’t explain how gently he kissed Cas before he opened his lips and let his tongue dart out just a tiny bit.

Cas moaned into his mouth and pulled him close with hungry presses of his own lips. After a minute of a really great kiss as Dean noticed with a bit of pleased confusion, he darted his tongue out a bit too and it got even better.

Both of them moaned now, Cas experimentally flicking his tongue over Dean’s, getting bolder and bolder until he sucked the hunter’s bottom lip into his mouth gently and licked over it as it flushed pink.

Dean melted against the angel, never stopping to kiss him and letting his mouth be played with. The kiss lasted another minute and when Dean picked his phone back up, his trousers definitely felt too tense around his crotch.

“Sammy, you still there?”

“You mean did I hear the porn you and Cas were obviously re-enacting? Yeah, I did.”

“You gotta help us, those cursed dice won’t let go,” Dean said, already moving over to the dice again. “Bite thigh? Oh come on!” Dean bit out with emphasis, looking back at Cas while Sam laughed in his ear.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” he answered before the phone fell onto the ground as Dean’s eyes zeroed in on Cas taking his clothes off quickly.

When the phone had reached the ground, so had Cas’ trousers.

“Jeez!” Dean groaned out, completely done by his inability to stop this as he moved towards Cas once more who had sprawled out on one of the unoccupied beds in the room, just in plain white boxer shorts and slowly undoing his dress shirt.

Dean clambered onto the bed as well, the curse wanting him to lower his head to Cas toned thighs immediately, but he fought against the pull a bit, moving over the angel who’s fingers found Dean’s sides immediately as he looked down.

“This is crazy,” he gasped at Cas, his fingers moving down the angel’s front, actually helping him to undo the buttons. “I’m sor-”

But Cas lost it again as Dean fumbled around on his skin, his hands and body moving lower. “You know you can stop pretending you don’t want to do this, Dean. Fairy magic of this kind doesn’t work if you’re unwilling. It just removes whatever reservation you had against this.”

Dean blushed crimson but was thankfully relieved of an answer when his head had wandered low enough to nuzzle Cas’ thigh before he scraped his teeth over it and Cas carded his hands through his hair.

“Dean!” he moaned and brought his legs up so Dean could move on to the inner side of his thigh as more thoughts raced through his mind.

He still tried to pretend not to be hard at what they were doing, even as he panted out his arousal and palmed himself through his jeans, moving his mouth from one thigh to the next and smelling the musky smell of Cas’ growing arousal.

Cas was right, he realised as his teeth scraped across supple, perfect flesh. He wanted this, had wanted it forever but he never dared to admit it to himself.

Just when he reached this point, the pull stopped but he stayed where he was for another minute, nuzzling and pressing kisses to the spot he had teased before. Now that he was practically busted by actually wanting this more than anything, he figured he could also make the most of this.

He moved up Cas’ body, staring down at the angel who looked thoroughly wrecked already, his palm finding the side of Dean’s face as he gave him a small smile.

“I need to-” he wanted to start and get up, but the dice where suddenly on the nightstand.

“Cursed object,” Dean chuckled quietly and laid their foreheads together as Cas rolled the dice again.

“Finger ass,” he said almost reverently before his hands moved down immediately, and he shimmied out of his boxers. “But am I not supposed to do that to you?” he asked, and he looked a bit freaked out now.

“Doesn’t seem that the dice only make you touch me, but yourself too. Shh, it’s alright,” Dean held on to Cas who looked so nervous now that actual intercourse was so near.

“If this curse is good for one thing, it’s for guiding you. Just follow the pull,” he said and searched through the nightstand, thankfully finding more lube stashed there. Nothing would have gotten him away from Cas right now, not as he was anxiously but expectantly ghosting over his hole.

Dean lifted Cas’ right hand and squirted some lube out into it, then he slid on top of him again, encouraging him with looks and gentle nods as Cas hissed at the feel of a finger breaching him.

“This is…” Cas squirmed a little and Dean held on to him with more force now, lowering himself a little to whisper.

“It’s ok, I’m here. It’s gonna get good soon,” he promised, his nose touching Cas’ cheek.

Cas’ unoccupied hand clutched Dean’s shoulder, pulling him closer and then holding on.

Dean smiled nervously before he consciously lowered himself even more, gently kissing Cas who found his eyes when he let go of his lips.

“That’s not what the dice said right now,” he wondered.

“Shut up,” Dean grinned, finally applying his flirty smile in the right place as he kissed him again.

Cas responded hungrily, his fingers still pushing into himself while Dean kissed him with his eyes open, marvelling at the angel coming apart underneath him.

“Dean?” he asked with adorable confusion painted onto his face when Dean parted their mouths for a while, keeping eye contact as he pulled off his shirts and shimmied out of his trousers.

“It’s ok, Cas. I’m here..” he said when he was back on him, his skin finally making contact with the angel’s.

“It feels good,” Cas let him know and Dean ventured a look down to Cas with three fingers in himself.

“Fuck,” Dean bit out, seeing Cas open and just as hard as he himself was. His head  
snapped up again to meet Cas’ eye and he lowered himself for good now, lapping into the angel’s mouth and in-between kisses, asking: “Can I touch you?”

“Please,” Cas nodded and gave a few low moans when Dean’s hands explored his body with adoration painted on his face.

He played over Cas’ stomach, his hipbones, the little nooks that formed on his lower stomach, finally finding the angel’s erection and stroking it carefully, smearing precome on it while Cas let out small sobs of pleasure.

When Dean’s fingers wandered lower, finding Cas’ as he thrusted them into himself, the pull of the curse stopped within Cas.

He could pull his fingers out of himself only to have them replaced with Dean’s, who seemed wondrous at the perfect heat he pushed into.

“A little more to the front,” Cas let him know and then keened when Dean found his prostate and brushed against it a couple more times.

“The curse told you what feels good too, huh?” Dean asked, his left hand searching for the lube bottle again, slicking his cock up and lining himself up.

“Yes, it did,” Cas gave back and moved his legs up another bit to give Dean space.

He chuckled nervously, then he looked down, nudging the head of his cock against Cas.

“Ready?” he asked and caught Cas’ eye as he nodded. They held their gaze as Dean started pushing in, slowly and deliberately.

As he went, they heard Sam’s voice in the hall.

“Dean? Cas?” his footfall came closer until he stood in the door and his reaction was one of utter shock. “Oh God! I uh… I’m gonna go. Right now.”

“Ok, that was awkward,” Dean frowned, but Cas brought up his hands again, holding on to Dean’s face.

“Let’s be glad those dice don’t let go until this is over. And you forgot to roll them again.”

“Oh,” Dean said and searched for them again. When he saw two lie next to each other, he chuckled a little and focused back on Cas. “No need.”

“They did it themselves? What do they say?”

“Fuck ass,” Dean whispered into Cas’ ear, slowly thrusting into the very same one and making them both moan.

Cas’ head pressed against Dean’s cheek, urging him to give him his mouth again. Dean followed the pull which wasn't the curse as he panted a kiss into the angel’s mouth, picking up speed inside him.

“You feel so good,” he let him know as he fucked into him.

“So do you,” he gave back, looping his arm around Dean’s shoulders and pulling him close to get as much contact as possible.

Dean let his hips snap forward, aiming his movement at the pleasure point that he had found before when he felt another pull.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come soon,” he panted and reached down to jerk Cas in time with his thrusts, carrying the angel over the edge before he came inside him.

“Awesome,” he grinned and kissed Cas again, while they stroked and caressed each other until their heartbeat was normal again.

“Is it over now?” Cas asked, and Dean wasn’t sure if he meant the shift inside him disappear as a sign that the curse had run it’s course or something else.

“I don’t feel the need to roll the dice anymore,” he said as means of an answer before he nuzzled the angel again. “You?”

“No,” Cas rumbled, deep and sated.

“That’s good,” Dean smiled and slowly pulled out, looking around for something to clean Cas with. He found tissues and the angel watched him with wide eyes as Dean cleaned him with gentle movements.

The hunter worked, not knowing how to communicate or get over the weight of what they had just done.

When Cas was come free again, he blushed: “Let’s find our clothes, ok? And then see where Sammy ran off to.”

Cas only nodded and both of them dressed, trying to avoid the others’ eye.  
An hour later, the dice where safely put away in a box and everyone felt very awkward around each other.

On the surface it seemed like nothing had changed, the trenchcoat was back in place, Dean’s walls were back; the only thing that reminded them all was Sam’s continued blush when he met their gazes.

When they were back at the motel, Cas excused himself on heavenly business, and Dean was left with an elephant in the room which needed talking about, which he would rather not deal with.

“So, you and Cas?” Sam stated the obvious. “Finally?”

Dean flinched. “What’s with the ‘finally‘ ?”

“Dude, I’m not blind. And I’m not stupid,” Sam said as the only answer he could give and still keep his sanity.

 

They didn’t talk about it anymore the rest of the time they were in town to clear out other cursed objects from the coven. Dean laughed about a pair of nipple clamps attacking Sam and he blundered out of the room to get them off somewhere else.

Dean thought, Cas might have thought that that was funny too, but he postponed that until he and Sam had actually disbanded the coven.

Turns out the girls had no shred of magical ability in themselves and served a fairy which had a strange sense of humour. All the girls talked once they were confronted with the evidence of all the cursed objects.

Every latent attraction they had towards anyone was let loose by the objects and if the feelings were reciprocated, there was immediate delivery of what they wanted.

Dean grinned, but in his head, he wasn’t picturing all the things that must have happened in the sorority house, but he was remembering what had happened with him and Cas there.

 

Before they left town, Dean called Cas again.

“I pray to Castiel to get his ass-”, Dean started his usual prayer, but his usual focus on Cas’ feathery ass was now a blush worthy subject, so he finished with: “Could you come down here, please?”

He waited, looking around and his heart just wanted to sink into his boots when the room remained Cas-less.

But then he heard him: “Hello, Dean.”

“Cas, hey!” he grinned. “I almost thought you weren’t gonna come.”

“I always come when you call,” Cas frowned as if he couldn’t understand why anything should have changed.

“Yeah,” Dean chuckled awkwardly. Now that Cas was here, he couldn’t speak again. He just didn’t know how to come out and say what he wanted.

Luckily he had prepared something.

“I picked something up in the store and I figured you’d like them. I promise they’re not cursed this time,” he grinned and pressed a still laminated new set of sex dice into Cas’ hand. “And I would volunteer if you wanted to play with them again sometime.”

Cas looked at the dice for a long minute, Dean waiting with bated breath for him to say something.

“I’d like that,” he finally said, but put them back onto the table. “But right now, I want to experience intercourse with you. Just you. Where is your brother?”

“He’s uh… he’s out. And he’s not gonna be back for a while. I told him I was gonna call you and he fled.”

“Then we have enough time,” Cas nodded and came towards Dean who welcomed him in his arms happily.


End file.
